


Sougou ~Mermaid AU~

by Amatia



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I asked one of my friends what I should write about and she said I should write about Sousuke Yamazaki And Gou Matsouka in a Mermaid Au. I hope you guys like it.</p></blockquote>





	Sougou ~Mermaid AU~

Gou was swimming in the deep blue sea, by the island of Japan. She was a happy girl, couldn’t ask for a better life. She wasn’t the greatest swimmer, but she wasn’t the worst swimmer either. She smiled and went to go meet up with Sousuke. Gou did love him, but wouldn’t admit it, not to him or her brother Rin. He was a bit over protective. She swam around, going to meet Sousuke at their ‘usual spot,’ like always. No one knew where it was, but the two of them. Gou saw that Sousuke was already there. They are in a cave that had blue coloring on the rocks. There is a brightly colored coral reef near the wall. It was made up of bright red, blue and yellow. The both of them would be able to see it. Sousuke was sitting on a rock in the middle of the cave and Gou swam up to him. Sousuke smiled at her and wouldn’t stop smiling. Gou was his true love. Even if he couldn’t muster up the courage to her, or even to tell Rin. 

"Hello Gou." He said. 

"Hello Sousuke." She said. 

Neither one of them couldn’t think of something to say to each other. Gou wanted to talk to him about something, but it wasn’t about love, but something rather different. 

"I saw some humans today." She added. 

"What? Didn’t I tell you not to go on shore?" He told her concerned. 

"I know. I didn’t go onto the beach itself." Gou said trying to calm Sousuke down. 

"I know. But you shouldn’t go near the humans. They could kill you, more importantly, they would." Sousuke said sternly. 

"I know. But it’s so fascinating." Gou sing and twirled around in the water. 

"Don’t ever go back to the surface again." He added. 

"Whatever." She added and then left in an angry storm. "Hmph." She said as she crossed her arms. She then swam back home to her brother and waited for the next day. 

Gou really was fascinated with the human world. She knew that it was cliched, and she wasn’t for cliches, but this one didn’t matter. She couldn’t stop thinking of what she could possible do on land or know what it’s like to have legs instead of a tail. Gou didn’t speak to Sousuke for the next couple of days and went to the beaches of Japan that was closest to her home. She was amazed at all the interactions. She got really close and it worried Sousuke. 

"Gou don’t go any closer!" Sousuke yelled. 

"Why not?!" Gou yelled back to him. 

Sousuke swam up to her and grabbed her arm and took her back under the water. He swam as far away from the shore as possible. He didn’t want Gou to get hurt. He wouldn’t be able to bare it. Gou then struggled to get him to let go. 

"What is your problem?" She asked irritable. 

"I thought that was clear, but it doesn’t look like that. My problem is you going to the main land. You are going to get yourself hurt." Sousuke said as calmly as he could be. 

 

Gou stormed off again. She got as far away from him as possible. She started to cry to herself. She just wanted to watch the humans play. That’s all she wanted to do. She went up to catch some air and look at the night sky and didn’t know where she was. She looked around the part of the ocean she was, nothing looked familiar. 

"Sousuke! Rin! Someone!" She yelled out of despair. She was lonely, confused, and empty. 

Gou was empty inside, she wanted to go home and be with Sousuke or Rin, but she didn’t know the way home. Little did she know, there were humans, fishermen to be more precise, near her in a boat. They threw down a net that trapped her. The men felt tugging and the pulled it up and saw something extraordinary, an actual mermaid. They were excited and started go back to the shore. On the way there, Sousuke saw the same boat, but didn’t notice who was on it until he saw a pink flipper struggling off of the edge. He saw as quickly as possible to the boat. Soon it had stopped so the men can take a little break. Sousuke did his best to figure out a plan to get Gou back. He popped his head out on the other side of Gou. 

"Oh look! Another one!" One of the men said. 

They both picked up another net, and tried to catch Sousuke, but he had his hands on the boat and turned it over. He swam quickly to Gou and freed her from the net. He took a hold of her arm and swam fast as possible to home. They had stopped closer to home and Gou looked at him and started to cry. 

"I’m sorry Sousuke." She said crying and trying to remove the tears from her face. 

"It’s okay. I’m glad that you are safe." He said giving her a hug. "Please don’t ever do that again." He added, lifting her chin up. 

"I will try." She said. 

Sousuke just smiled and pulled her face closer to his and kissed her lips. Gou kissed him back as she was still crying. She was happy to see him and to be with him. They both swam back home, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked one of my friends what I should write about and she said I should write about Sousuke Yamazaki And Gou Matsouka in a Mermaid Au. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
